


番外四 叶惜的遭遇 （下）

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [32]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 番外四 叶惜的遭遇 （下）





	番外四 叶惜的遭遇 （下）

番外四 叶惜的遭遇 （下）

房间里的暖气很足，原本的薰衣草香味早已散尽，不知名的香薰在房间的角落里燃烧着，青烟缭绕，柔和的香味与榻榻米的独特味道混在一起，让叶惜紧绷的神经放松了下来。  
林渡站在床边，轻轻一扯就把那件松松垮垮的浴衣扯下来了大半，他顿了顿，才在叶惜那白皙的后背上缓缓抹着按摩油。  
林渡的手很暖，掌心很光滑，没有叶惜想象中的那些枪茧刀茧。林渡的手法柔中带刚，用力十分巧妙，并不是叶惜想象的那样一味用蛮力按压，一阵不算太难耐的酸痛过后，他僵直的后背渐渐放松了下来。  
叶惜惬意地眯着那双柔和的笑眼，懒洋洋地趴在床上。柔软的金发散乱地盖住了一小截脖子，却衬得露出来的部分更白了。他的肌肤完美地继承了白种人的白净与黄种人细腻的毛孔，摸上去光滑而水嫩，配上他那略为纤细的身板，微微突出的漂亮的蝴蝶骨，像一具光洁的少年躯体。

林渡的喉头有点发紧。  
他的手抚在金发青年的腰上，慢慢地打着转，像是在涂抹着按摩油，却忽然微微加力，随即动作又回归轻柔。  
眼前的青年显是对他的手法很满意，不时发出满足的低吟和叹息声。  
林渡有点难耐。不经意间，他的小指轻轻一带，把那件还盖在叶惜后腰的浴衣缓缓撩开了。  
小巧的腰窝，纤细的腰身，再往下……  
是一条亮黄色的，皮卡丘三角内裤。  
“噗。”  
林渡没忍住，笑出了声。  
这下他彻底信了，叶惜确实不是来嫖的。  
“嗯？”  
叶惜侧过头，眼睁开了些许，那深棕色的眼眸有些茫然地看着他。  
林渡轻咳一声，手上又漫不经心地按了起来，才缓缓地说：“你的腰部肌肉有点硬，右边比左边严重，是不是平时总是一个姿势坐在电脑前很久？”  
“对，这也能摸得出来？很严重吗？”  
“不用担心，在你这个年纪这算是比较常见的。嗯，你这块的肌肉也有点僵，这里是臀大肌，也是你久坐导致的……我替你把内裤脱了，给你按一下这一块。”  
叶惜被林渡三言两语忽悠了，对他毫无防备，任由他脱下了自己的皮卡丘内裤。  
林渡在叶惜柔韧的臀上按了一会，叶惜舒适地叹了一声，说：  
“中式按摩真厉害，我以前在A国的时候都不太信这些和中医沾边的玩意，总觉得它是骗钱的。”  
“准确来说，这叫推拿。中医既然能在几千年的历史中存留下来，说明它还是有它正确的地方。如果中医真的只是骗术，那我的父母就不可能只靠中医推拿就在岛国起家了。”  
叶惜不置可否地哼哼了两声，说：“那为什么不继续开中医推拿馆？那怎么说也是正经生意，怎么都比开风俗店要强。”  
林渡对叶惜说话的直接程度吃了一惊，但想到他似乎是A国人，估摸是文化差距使然，便不以为忤，低头一边按着叶惜的两条光滑的腿，一边说：“风俗店也是正经生意，在岛国是合法的。中医推拿和我们提供的按摩服务同样都是满足客人的需求罢了，为什么要有贵贱之分？如今不过是这种需求更大，我们只是顺应潮流。而且，我们的技师都是经过严格考核后选出来的，只卖艺，不卖身。我们虽然以满足客人的需求为宗旨，但不该做的事情都不会做。”  
叶惜的两道剑眉微微挑起，神情带上了几分不屑。  
“我可没有你说的这种‘需求’。再说了，你们这里这么大，房门一关上，里面到底在做什么又没人知道，做没不该做的事情，呵，谁知道呢……我刚刚就让她停下，她可没有半点要停的意思。没准她对别的客人……”  
林渡微微皱起眉，打断了他：“我为刚才我们技师的失礼行为道歉，但我认为这只是你们沟通障碍造成的意外。我们的技师只是害怕你一走了之，因为她的工资是按照业绩算的，每一位客人她自然都特别珍惜。”  
叶惜显是不信，但也不说话了，只把那对笑眼微微眯起，像是在无声地嘲讽。  
林渡觉得这个金发青年很有趣。  
有些地方戾气很重，有些地方却天真幼稚。  
虽然他浑身带刺，但林渡有点想把那些刺都磨平了。

 

叶惜觉得这个风俗店小老板很虚伪。  
风俗店就是风俗店，还要立牌坊。  
他满腹牢骚，但看在林渡按摩的手艺确实很好的份上，他大人不记小人过，只顾专心享受。  
但他觉得林渡的手法似乎哪里不太一样了。  
按完他的臀部和腿之后，林渡在他的屁股上盖了一条毛巾，那两只温热的手掌再次回到在他的背上按揉，但不知为何，他背脊上的触感越来越清晰。  
他能感觉到那对柔软的掌心按在了他的肩上，手指却轻抚过他的颈侧，带起了一阵若有若无的异样感，让他微微一颤。  
叶惜皱了皱眉，那双手很快离开了他的颈侧，似乎刚才只是不经意的触碰，他又放松下来，继续享受着僵硬的身体渐渐被按松的过程。  
过了一会，几根手指又轻轻滑过了他蝴蝶骨的最突起的部位，一股让他战栗的电流立即顺着脊柱窜到了后脑，叶惜头皮一麻，几乎是立即支了起身。  
“怎么了？”  
叶惜听见林渡轻声问他。  
但他也有点迷茫。  
他不知道为何自己刚才会突然产生了……快感。  
室内柔和的熏香和舒适的按摩让他有点昏昏欲睡，昏沉的脑子想不明白，他便把刚才的意外归咎于自己太久没有和人触碰，他的背脊又有那么一丁点敏感，说：“没事，后面按够了，按按前面吧。”  
见林渡点头，叶惜悄悄松了口气，用毛巾挡好下身，才翻了个身躺好。  
叶惜的胸口与他背脊一样白皙，连汗毛都很稀薄的皮肤白得像一块温润的玉，胸前点缀的两颗浅色的小点没有破坏这副躯体的美感，反而为它增添了几分情色。  
叶惜依然惬意地闭着眼，因此他看不到林渡那捕猎者一样的眼神。  
林渡涂满按摩油的双手由于一直摩擦着他的身体，热得像是个暖宝宝，摸到哪，哪就很舒适。  
但当那双手覆上他小腹的时候，那种感觉又措不及防地来袭了，忍不住轻哼了一声。  
“唔！”  
“按太重了？抱歉，我轻一点。”  
“嗯。”  
叶惜对林渡的察言观色十分满意，但下一秒，那双手力度放轻之后，灵巧的手指在他柔软的小腹上轻轻揉搓，那种瘙痒般的感觉，在叶惜的下腹部点起了一团火。  
叶惜已经被按得有点迷糊，还以为那是林渡的手的热度，没太在意。  
过了一会，那双火热的手就滑到了他的腰侧。  
与按压后背时不同，林渡的手法太轻柔，怕痒的叶惜就有些难受了，又不好意思说自己怕痒，只好咬着牙忍着那一阵阵怪异的感觉。  
所幸，那双手只在腰侧按了一会，就缓缓地往下移，规矩地越过他的毛巾，然后按在了他的大腿上。  
叶惜在被炉了窝了两天，大腿着实僵硬，那双手的力量便蓦地加大了不少。一阵阵酸麻之中，那双手的拇指不经意间划过了叶惜的大腿内侧的嫩肉，又轻轻擦过他的鼠蹊部。  
处于舒服和难受之间的叶惜感觉有点迟钝，没有太在意。  
直到在林渡的推拿下，他的下半身随着血运的渐渐畅通，触感也变得鲜明了起来。  
叶惜的感觉渐渐回笼。  
他能清楚地感受到，在那有力的双手的按捏下，他那些僵硬得像石头的肌肉慢慢松弛了下来了。  
然后又因为别的原因，开始渐渐发紧。  
别的原因。  
叶惜猛地睁开眼，伸手捂向自己的下半身。  
但林渡抢在了他的前头，迅速地弯下腰，伸出手，隔着毛巾握住了他那把毛巾顶起了一块的部位。  
“哎！”  
叶惜颈后一阵颤栗，连忙坐起身。  
可林渡却没有要放手的意思，维持弯着腰的姿势，不躲不闪。  
叶惜起身的动作剧烈，停得也很吃力，在他的额头差一点碰上林渡的唇时才堪堪停住。  
眼前那两片薄唇微微勾起。  
“这就是你说的，没有需求？”  
“我……嗯——！”  
叶惜的阻拦没能动摇那只健壮的手一丝，反而激得对方稍稍用力捏了一下，叶惜立即被逼出了一声低吟，推开林渡，手忙脚乱地挣扎着下床。  
林渡没费多大力气就把他拎回了床上，长腿一迈，坐在了叶惜的膝盖上，充满力量的下身再一用力，叶惜立即就动弹不得了。  
见叶惜的双手还在胡乱挥打，林渡微微挑眉，伸手抓住叶惜的手，拉到一旁，也不知是按在了什么地方，咔哒几声就把叶惜的双手固定在床的两侧，再从容地伸手把叶惜的双脚固定在了床位。  
叶惜又气又急，手脚不能动，身体依然顽强地乱扭挣扎着，企图把身上的林渡拱下去。  
林渡稳稳地坐着，见叶惜还不消停，便伸手握住那吓得有点软的地方，稍一用力，叶惜便发出了一声惨叫。  
“嗷！！！”  
“再乱动，我不保证我会不会不小心把它捏断。”  
叶惜气得脸色铁青，却不敢再乱动。  
他的双手悄悄用力，然而发现床边那铁箍一样的构造纹丝不动。  
叶惜后悔自己没能早点发现这床还有这种功能。  
“混蛋！你这是什么黑店啊！”  
“我说过了，我们店会满足客人各种各样的需求，不用担心，床边的手铐有防刮伤的内衬，不会留下痕迹的……”  
“变态！放开我！你这是非法限制人身自由！”  
林渡对他的叫骂声充耳不闻，低下头，开始专心地伺候叶惜的下身。  
那只一晚上给叶惜带来了无数惬意的手，此时又给他带来了新的愉悦。  
林渡灵活地搓揉着他的前端，毛巾粗糙地摩擦着那个所有男人最敏感的部位，叶惜很快就完全硬了，林渡的手劲却忽地加大，过于粗暴的刺激让叶惜的腰本能地挺了起来，姿势顿时就带了点欲拒还迎的味道。  
叶惜臊红了脸。被这样禁锢着，还被自己以外的男人玩弄那个要紧的部位，那视觉与心灵上的冲击都让他有点不知所措。  
随着那无法抑制的性冲动却越来越强烈，叶惜开始不安地扭动，林渡那锐利的眼神立即扫了他一眼，他又怂了，声音也没什么底气：“你放手……不要碰了……”  
“刚刚是我不对，放开我好吗……我向她、道歉，向你道歉，向全世界的风俗店道歉，向全世界的妓、技师道歉……对不起，求你放开我……嗯——”  
林渡的眼神依然像是要在他身上剜下几块肉，手上的动作却温柔了不少。  
那种令他头皮发麻的快感终于缓了下来，叶惜连忙讨好地说：  
“Calvin，林哥，渡哥，钱我会照给的，全套服务的钱和给你给技师的小费我都会给的，你也只是想做生意而已对不对。真的可以了，你放开我，让我走吧，这样你们也好接待下一个客人对不对……”  
林渡轻笑一声，握在他命根子上的手终于放开了。  
叶惜刚松了一口气，下身就倏地一凉。  
林渡把他身上最后一层遮羞布也揭开了，然后伸手从床边的小柜子里摸出了一瓶润滑油。  
“你……别！别啊！我错了！我真的知道错了啊！”  
“不，你说的没错。”  
林渡缓缓弯下腰，凑到叶惜的耳边，低声道：“房门一关上，里面到底在做什么，确实没人知道。”

叶惜全身赤裸，悲愤欲绝地躺在床上。他继承了白种人的另一项种族优势，性器笔直修长，抵着毛发稀疏的下腹部。他的性器颜色比肤色深了不少，但在黑色的草丛的衬托下，依然显得很白，只是此刻因为充血泛着浅浅的粉色。亢奋的性器前端湿得一塌糊涂，吐出的体液与扔在一旁的毛巾之间还连着一道透明的丝线。  
林渡站在床边欣赏了半天叶惜的窘态，才伸出了手，却没有碰那个看起来相当饥渴的地方，只慢条斯理地往他身上倒着润滑油。  
与被林渡的双手温过的精油不同，润滑油冷冰冰的，黏稠而滑腻，从半空中缓缓地滴落在他的身上，带出一道细而长的线。随着林渡的手慢慢向下移动，透明润滑液的丝线也从他光裸的胸口慢慢下移，最后落到那本就湿漉漉的地方，与叶惜的体液混在一起。  
直到把那整根直挺挺的器官浸湿，林渡才放下润滑油，握了上去。  
叶惜立即凶巴巴地说：“别碰我！”  
林渡沉默地扫了他一眼，叶惜又怂了，偏头躲开林渡的视线。  
林渡一边好整以暇地把那修长器官上的润滑油抹匀，一边说：“一会你会求我多碰碰你的。”  
“你要、干什么……”  
叶惜的声音有点发抖，不知是因为怕，还是因为兴奋。  
林渡安抚地揉了几下那粉嫩的龟头，听见叶惜的呼吸渐渐乱了，才转而抹匀他身上的润滑油，慢悠悠地说：“对于第一次来店的客人，我们都会免费送上一次‘特殊体验套餐’，只是套餐的选择权利在技师手上，通常，她们都会选比较省事的COSPLAY之类的……”  
“但你是尊贵的外国客人，所以，我决定送你一次本店最豪华的‘榨精’套餐。”  
林渡有点期待叶惜的反应，毕竟他的反抗一直不算强硬，让人有点拿不准他的心思。  
但林渡只看见叶惜一脸懵逼：“炸鸡套餐？不了吧，A国的炸鸡吃得我都快吐了。”  
“……”  
“？”  
“榨精套餐。”  
“炸牛筋？”  
林渡挑眉，仔细观察了半天，还是没能分辨出叶惜到底是真傻还是在装装傻，便不再说话，伸出手，握住那被冷落了许久的肉柱，轻轻地撸动了起来。  
“哎！干什么？不是要送我吃的吗？别碰呐！喂！”  
林渡的手指很灵活，一会照顾叶惜的前端，一会又捏捏那软垂的囊袋。

叶惜他空窗已久，距离上一次自行解决也过了大半个月了，很快就招架不住林渡那熟练的手法，下腹部开始发热，性器也一胀一胀的。  
他快要射了。  
要被一个第一次见面的男人玩射了。  
叶惜也说不清自己此刻的心情，只能闭上眼，意义不明地摇着头，也没能减轻一丝下身的快感，只好低声哀求：“求你，住手吧——”  
可他的耳边，林渡那低沉的声音，一字一句地说着英文：“听好了，小甜心，今晚，我会把你的精液，一点一点地榨干，让你射到什么都射不出来。”  
伴着低俗的话语，耳边传来一阵湿漉漉的触感，惊得叶惜睁开了眼。  
叶惜的笑眼眯起来的时候总是像是在温柔地笑，此时那双眼却因为情欲与羞耻微微发红，还有点迷茫，却带着一种异样的性感。  
叶惜对此毫无自觉，但林渡倏地变暗的眼神让他后背一凉，刚想说话，他的唇就被咬住，握在他下身的手也陡然一紧。  
“嗯——！”  
叶惜没有挣扎，只是睁大了那深褐色的眼眸，眼里忽然放空，慢慢地蒙上了一阵水汽，又慢慢散去。  
过了一会，啃咬着他唇的人才慢慢松开。  
叶惜低低地喘着气，表情复杂地看着林渡。  
林渡之前的所有行为，都可以用风俗店为了赚钱不择手段来解释。叶惜在A国那种性开放的环境下长大，他不是不能理解这些情趣，因此即便被束缚起来的是他自己，他也能既来之则安之，内心不算有多抗拒林渡的行为，毕竟这充其量也就是个交易。  
但那个吻显然超出了交易的范围。  
“对不起，与客人的亲吻本来是禁止的。”林渡直起身，低头抚摸着叶惜泛着粉的身体，像个意识到自己做错事的小孩，努力地讨好着他，“但你真的太可爱了，我没忍住。”  
叶惜射了很多，全溅在他自己的胸腹部，又被林渡抹开，与身上的润滑油混在了一起。那根修长的性器半软着，垂在湿成一坨的草丛里，被林渡揪了起来，慢慢撸硬。  
“积了不少啊，看来今晚会是一个很漫长的夜晚啊。”

射过一次之后，林渡开始不再直接触碰他的性器，转而发掘他身上的敏感带。  
他的脖子，他的背脊，他的侧腰，他的小腹，他的大腿，如果不是因为林渡只轻轻挑逗那些地方他就硬得发疼，他可能永远都不会发现他的身体竟然可以如此敏感。  
到了后来，他已经硬到了极点。很想射，但林渡坚决不碰他欲望的中心，他射不出来，只能难耐地扭动。  
然后他听见林渡低沉的声音：“我说了吧，你会求我多碰碰你的。”  
“我没求你。”  
“那我就不碰你。”  
“……”  
叶惜以为自己可以坚守下去，但在林渡的手掌不知道第几次搓揉他早已着火的下腹部，却偏偏略过了那最需要照顾的器官时，他终于崩溃了。  
“求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
“……让我射……”  
“你请便，想射随时都可以射。”  
林渡勾起唇，用食指绕着那白皙修长的器官，在他急促起伏的肚皮上轻划着。  
叶惜浑身都泛着红，用那双湿漉漉的眼瞪了林渡半晌，终于闭上眼，说：“求你……摸摸我那里。”  
林渡低声笑了。  
在那灼热的大手握上的瞬间，叶惜畅快淋漓地喷射了出来。

抛下了尊严，林渡给他带来的性体验，是极度愉悦的。  
只要他肯开口，他提的要求林渡都会满足。林渡也不再亲他，像是对待所有来消遣的普通客人，这种最简单纯粹的供求关系，让叶惜感到心安。  
在不知道射了第几次之后，他的性器依然挺立着，又胀又痒，那被迫过度使用的敏感部位却承受不了林渡的手的触碰了。哪怕只是轻轻摸一下，他都会难受得眼泪不受控制地掉下来，然后被林渡轻轻拭去。  
叶惜眼眶通红，模样委屈极了，终于耐不住情欲的煎熬，开始低声呜咽：  
“林渡……林渡……帮帮我……我好难受……”  
“小甜心，你想我为你做什么？”  
“让我出来……”叶惜见林渡伸手握住他的性器根部，又吓得大叫：“不！不要摸！”  
然后他看见林渡低下头，那胀痛的器官，被一个温热柔软的地方包住了。  
林渡浅浅地含着叶惜的性器没有动。  
叶惜闭着眼，侧着头，却没有再哭了。  
林渡的舌尖很轻地舔过他的小孔，他便开始颤抖。  
终于，在被林渡深深含入，喉头的软肉温柔地裹上他龟头的那一刻，叶惜挺起腰，将稀薄的精液射进了林渡的嘴里，然后眼前一黑，失去了意识。

叶惜在柔软的床上迷迷糊糊醒来，一时还以为自己回了家，睡上了他惦记了几天的席梦思床垫。  
但陌生的日式装修，以及下身的胀痛感，都在提醒他昨晚的荒唐事真实发生过。  
昨晚叶惜原以为林渡只是随口说说，没想到林渡是真的铁了心要把他榨干，还把他直接弄得昏了过去。  
叶惜黑着脸坐起身，艰难地下了床。  
他的身上整整齐齐地穿着浴衣，身体感觉十分清爽，没有昨晚那种浑身黏腻的感觉。  
叶惜顺着走廊的指示牌找到了大浴场，飞快地洗了个澡，穿上昨晚寄存在柜子的衣服，才想起自己的内裤不知道落在了哪里。他也不想回去那个回忆并不太美好的房间找了，便挂着空档，下了楼，回到了前台。  
前台的小姐换了个人，身上也穿着精致的和服，但是是个中国人。  
“先生您好，您昨晚休息得好吗？渡哥给您留了个字条，这边是您的账单。”  
叶惜听见林渡的名字脸就黑了，没接字条，只接过了账单，却发现价格比他想象中便宜多了，忍不住问：“你们这小山村消费这么便宜的吗？”  
“噗，不是的，您的账单应该是小老板给您打过折的，渡哥他只是看起来不好相处，但人是很好的。可能是他听您的技师说您是第一次来店，又是华人同胞，就给您打折了。”  
叶惜估摸着这位小姐姐不知道她们小老板亲自下了场，还附送了一堆豪华限量“服务”，也不问了，大方地刷了叶惺的信用卡。  
叶惺的信用卡入账的周期很长，等叶惺发现自己的卡被刷了，叶惜早就回A国了。  
又坑了他哥一把，叶惜心情好了不少，随手拿起字条打开，脸又黑了。  
“昨晚你射了七次，给你打三折。可惜了，要是能再坚持三次，你就能免单了，下次努力吧。”  
叶惜把那字条揉成一团，想扔却没找到垃圾桶，便把字条揣在兜里，气冲冲地走了。  
时间还有点早，叶惜估摸着他哥嫂俩昨晚颠鸾倒凤应该也得折腾到半夜，便没急着回去，找了个理发店理了个发，想了想，又要求把那头耀眼的金发染回了黑色。  
叶惜看着镜子里的自己，一时有点恍惚。  
岛国的发型师手艺很好，他的新发型让他看起来十分乖巧温顺，整夜的疲惫让他眼里的不羁也褪去了不少，镜子里的他与这几年来张狂叛逆的他判若两人。  
这样或许也挺好，叶惜想。


End file.
